I Love You
by AnariHanyou2
Summary: A tragic story of unrequited love. A ViviSanji fic...Yes, it's short. I was just bored, and it is rushed. So if you like short stories, REALLY short, read it...


**Beautiful**

_My second One-shot. This is for you Aoki! You love Vivi/Sanji, hai? Well enjoy…And yes, I put Tragedy for a reason. Someone dies. And…yea…_

Luffy awoke to a crash of thunder. He gasped and hopped out of his hammock. Everyone had gotten drunk and went to bed wasted. All except for Zoro, he just got drunk. He heard a shout for help from someone who sounded like Zoro. He shot to him, putting his hat on. He smacked his head and turned back, shaking the drunken Usopp and Chopper awake. He'd shake Sanji awake and ask him to help the girls. But for now, he'd help Zoro.

Zoro was tugging on the sails, to keep them steady, the wind blowing him away. As strong as he was, nature was stronger. He had felt the shock of lightning already, but not full blown. It shot right next to him. He should have woken up the men. He saw a straw hat. "Luffy! Help!" He yelled. He felt like a sissy just for that, but his life was more valuable.

Luffy shot his arms out to the sail and straightened it out. Zoro limped over to Luffy; a two by four had stabbed through the swordsman's leg. Luffy gasped. "Zoro! Your hurt!" He yelled. Zoro shook his head. "Don't worry!" He yelled back. Then he saw Usopp run for them, Chopper actually helping along. He saw the reindeer, then the reindeer saw his wound. Chopper yelped. "Get to the bottom deck Zoro! You need help!" He said. Usopp was helping Luffy, and he was no help injured. He limped down to the lower deck. He saw Sanji, asleep. He sat on his hammock and winced in pain on the change of pressure. He took a shoe from the ground and threw it at Sanji. "Sanji! Get up!" He yelled.

Sanji shot up and looked around. "Stupid marimo! Let me sleep!" He said, then he heard the crack of thunder. He shot up again and his eyes open wide. He looked around, his eyes landing on Zoro's foot. He covered his mouth. "Kuso…" He said and got off his hammock, he saw Chopper walk in with his pack. He nodded to the rendeer and ran to help with the storm, but he was supposed to wake the women, they needed to help too. He sighed and opened the women's quarter's latch and walked down the stairs. "Vivi-Chan? Nami-San?" He asked, not in his ogling voice.

Vivi opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and spotted Sanji. "It's too early Sanji…" She said and put her head back on the pillow. Nami mumbled a yes. Sanji shook his head. "Ladies, I'm sorry, but we need your help on the main deck…" He said. Vivi heard another crack of thunder. Nami shot up, along with Vivi. They jumped out of their beds and put something on, other than their pajamas. Sanji would have noticed but he was too busy trying to get a look at Zoro. He was wincing in pain and cursing. The stupid mosshead.

Vivi caught his worried visage from the corner of her eyes. She stood and walked to the exit. "Come on…They need help…" She said, tugging Sanji along. Nami following behind. "Hai, Vivi-chan…" He said. Once they reached the upper deck, the mast was broken and in pieces. The bow of the boat was at the end, and Nami's trees were gone.

Vivi and Nami looked shocked. Sanji had tried lighting a cigarette. He grumbled. "Lets help them out…" He said and shot from the porthole. His eyes widened as the wind and rain picked up, and lightning struck. He didn't see it happen.

No one did.

Vivi screamed loudly, Nami gasped and covered his eyes. Luffy shouted a loud 'No!' along with Usopp. But…it was too late.

Sanji groaned in pain, as he was pinned to a wall next to the short flight of stairs that had been crashed in half while he was waking up the girls. The top half of the mast, at least the tip, had stabbed right into his abdomen. He was bleeding through his mouth. His nose as well. Nami opened her eyes and screamed, his legs and pelvis lay broken, at least a foot away from the rest of his body. Like a poptart torn in half. All the ooze coming out.

Vivi had already ran to him, kneeling in the pool of blood. Usopp had already burst, crying. Luffy shook his head, running to Sanji as well, he knew Chopper couldn't fix this one. Everyone did.

Nami felt a hand on her shoulder. Zoro was standing next to her. His eyes wide. He clenched his hands. "SANJI! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled.

Chopper was downstairs screaming 'I CAN FIX THIS' and Zoro had gone down to stop him. Usopp had dove to the bottom deck and was crying his eyes out with Nami. Luffy put his hand on Sanji's head.

Sanji looked up, you could see how much more pale he was. Luffy had tears falling. Not as much as Vivi. But, of course, Vivi loved this man. Luffy knelt by Sanji and hugged him. Sanji felt pain, but the feeling of Luffy's friendship overpowered that. Luffy rested his forehead on Sanji's. "Sanji…" He said. He stood and walked away. Sanji had his arms sprawled out.

Vivi was crying, she was whimpering. Luffy had walked to the bottom deck. This was enough for any of them. Vivi, on the other hand, had to stay. Vivi took his hand in hers and kissed it. "S-Sanji…I love you…" She said and planted a kiss on his lips. His cold lips. She felt a bit of warmth on them, but he was so cold. She wrapped her arms around him and cried as she kissed him. Sanji pushed her away with little power. "V-V-Vi-Vivi…I…L-l-love you…t-to…" He choked out. Vivi sobbed and gave him another kiss, her lips becoming bloody because of the blood dripping from his.

But, at least he died in her arms. Who would have wanted it any other way.

_I started crying while writing this. Yes, sad as hell. I bet your wondering what will happen to Vivi. Think of it this way. If your true love died, what would you do. Kill yourself? Probably. Move on? Maybe not. And that sad thing is, it was so freaking quick!...I have nothing against Sanji. I love that blonde. And Zoro. Gawd. Now I hate myself. R & R._


End file.
